


Darkness

by murmeltearding



Series: Amazing Chemistry and Sadness [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmeltearding/pseuds/murmeltearding
Summary: Even after Y/N and Wrench have broken things off, he knows he can count on her when he's feeling down.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in the works for a while now and went back to it whenever I felt down.   
> It doesn't have any plot at all, just Wrench being down and Y/N comforting him, because I feel like he'd need something like that every once in a while.

“Heyyyyyy… is this a good time?”

“Umm… no.”

“Sucks… “

“Yea… what do you want?”

“Are you still pissed?”

“Umm… yeah, kinda… “

“How many more times do you want me to tell you I’m fucking sorry?”

“Umm… how about as many times as I wish I’d die rather than go pee?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that dude had Gonorrhea…”

“Yeah well…”

“Honestly… how should I have known?”

“I don’t know, you could have asked him! Or… even better! You could have used a fucking condom! Isn’t it bad enough you gotta sleep around on me?!”

“But you…”

“I know, I know, it’s all my fault for never asking you to.”

Wrench sighed at the other end of the line.

You sighed as well. “What do you want then?”

“I just… I feel things getting dark again and I… I fucking miss you.”

“Wrench!!!! Why do you have to do this to me?” you whined. While you were really pissed at him, you couldn’t deny the fact that you still loved him. Yes, he had given you Gonorrhea, but thinking back to the first time you’d found him when he’d let things go bad… it broke your heart.

“I’m sorry… I’ll leave you be…”

“Wait! Where are you? I…” you sighed. “I’ll come get you.”

“Really?”

“Yea…”

+++

You found him in his garage, lounging on the old car seat that had always been in the corner, wearing a short sleeved t-shirt and an old pair of sweatpants, hugging himself. You hadn’t been here since you’d broken things off with him three weeks ago.

“What are you doing in here? It’s supercold!”

It was winter and late at night.   
Only a fluorescent tube on the wall illuminated the garage, its cold light painting eerie shades on the walls from all the tools and half finished, half broken projects cluttering the space.   
It was way more chaotic than it had been last time. Wrench himself also looked much worse for wear. He’d lost a considerable amount of weight, which was bad, given how he’d always been skinny, bordering on bony. His eyes, when he looked up at you, were hollow, his face pale.

“Yea, well… warmth is for people who aren’t complete assholes, you know how it is.” he replied, not moving from his spot.

You sighed. You knew there was no use telling him different when he was in one of those moods.   
Carefully walking through the semi darkness, watching every step so you wouldn’t break your legs, you made it to his seat. You wormed under his legs so you could sit down on the small unoccupied space on the bench.

“I’m so sorry. I fucked everything up,” he sighed heavily as you settled his legs on top of yours, carefully petting his thigh.

“Yea, you did…” you reached for his hand and intertwined your fingers with his, “…still you deserve warmth. And human contact. The others are worried about you! Call them!”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

“But you called me!”

“Yea, you know how long it took me to get myself to do it? And you aren’t anyone. You’re Y/N.”

You snorted. “Can’t argue with that. So what do you need me to do?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know… can you just…“ he slowly sat up and turned around so his upper body was against yours, instead of his feet. He felt much too light for your liking.   
Pulling on a lever, he made the seat recline so it was almost a flat surface. You lay down with it and he took both of your hands and opened up your arms, handling you like one of his tools, before crawling towards you and putting his head on your chest. He pulled your arms around himself and snuggled against you.

“Can you just hold me like this for a while? I missed this bosom… this perfect bosom fit of a goddess,” he murmured and snuggled his face against your breasts.

You chuckled. “You’re a fucking dumbass.”

“Yea…“ he sighed. “I wish I could still say ‘but I’m YOUR dumbass’”

You shook your head. “Don’t go there, Wrench.”

He sighed again. “I know…”

Despite your words, you squeezed him tight, letting your hands glide over his bony frame. You could count his ribs through his skin.  
“I don’t think I even wanna know the answer, but… when’s the last time you’ve eaten?”

Again he sighed. “Honestly… I don’t even know.”

“Wrench! Stop doing this to yourself!”

“Why eat when everything tastes like nothing?” he muttered.

“Because you’ll die if you don’t.”

His voice was so low you barely heard him when he next spoke: “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Hearing him brought tears to your eyes. “Yes, it would.” You kissed the top of his head.

“I honestly don’t think so… Life in general doesn’t feel very… lifeworthy.” His voice was muffled by his mouth being half pressed against your breasts.

His skin was cold under your hands. He must be close to hypothermia. Fuck. You opened up your jacket and wrapped it around him as much as possible. Rubbing his arms you tried bringing some blood back into his cold limbs.   
“You don’t deserve to freeze to death, Wrench,” you mumbled against the top of his head.

He sighed, his whole body sagging. “What do you even want me to say to that?” he asked.

“You don’t have to say anything…” you sighed helplessly. None of your words would even get through to him when he was like that. Sadly, you knew that from experience.   
You wanted to cry with how helpless you felt. He was the only one who could pull himself out of his head. All you could do was be there for him, give him a helping hand when he needed one and make sure he didn’t die in the meantime.   
“Your mums would be so mad if they saw you like that,” you murmured, just to say anything.

He huffed. “True… “

“Sitara too. And Marcus!”

“You won’t tell them though, will you?” he whispered.

“I don’t have to tell them. They’ve got you all figured out. They know what’s what.”

“They know nothing. They don’t know how it feels to wake up and have the first thought being how much of a worthless piece of shit you are and fall asleep with that same fucking thought still stuck inside your fucking head. They don’t know how it feels to be so fucking weak for no reason at all. Or have your fingers shake so hard you can’t even hold a fucking pen to write your dumbass suicide note, let alone get a good grip on a knife to cut open your fucking wrists and end this fucking misery!”

You tensed around him. “Wrench… Did you really…”

He sighed.

“Really?”

His continued silence was all the answer you needed.   
“Fuck, Wrench…” you wrapped your arms around him tighter. You knew he’d tried at least once before, he had the scars to prove it, you’d just managed to pretend he wasn’t as bad any longer.   
Turned out you were wrong.   
A shiver went through your body at the thought of losing him for good.

“No one would really miss me anyways… I’m a waste of space,” he mumbled.

“I’m not even gonna say anything to that,” you whispered, “because I know you know that’s bullshit.”

“It just… hurts so fucking bad sometimes… like… right here,” he brought your hand fist to his chest and a bit upwards. “This… pressure, as if my heart is squeezed by an invisible fist… and… I dunno… hitching in my throat… Fuck, I sound like a fucking pussy… I shouldn’t unload this bullshit on you.”

“You can unload whatever bullshit you want with me! Tell me as much or as little as you want. I’m here. I won’t run away. I still love you, despite you being an absolute ass.”

“I don’t even deserve that.” he sighed, snuggling closer against you. You felt his bony frame shiver.

“You want me to get us a blanket?” you whispered, feeling your toes start to go cold yourself.

“I… you…” his breathing sped up. “I can’t make such a decision.”

“I’m sorry. I know… Stay right here, I’ll get us a blanket, okay?” You slowly started freeing yourself from his grip.

“But… you’ll come back, right?” he whimpered, actually whimpered, holding on to your arm.

“I’ll always come back for you, dummy!” You pulled your arm out from under him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Here, keep my jacket.” Shrugging out of the garment, you placed it around his shoulders. He looked a picture of pure misery as he was sitting there on the bench.

“Fuck I hate this shit,” he whispered, pulling the jacket tighter around his shoulders and slowly letting himself roll to the side again, pulling up his knees.

“Five minutes,” you said, hurrying towards the exit.

The RV didn’t have heating and it was as cold inside as it was out. The open window might also have something to do with it. While it made the stink somewhat bearable, it did nothing for the overall comfort.   
It wasn’t as bad as you had expected it to be though, chaoswise. A few empty beercans and takeout boxes here and there, but those were practically staples in his place, as were the clothes on the floor. Stepping over it all, you moved into the bedroom to get the comforter from his bed.

You weren’t quite sure how to feel about the porn magazines on the nightstand next to a couple of erotic pictures of yourself that you had given him as a birthday present. The heap of crumpled up tissues right next to his bed didn’t make things any better.   
Well, no time to think about it now. Pulling the blanket off the bed and draping it over your shoulders so it wouldn’t drag in the dirt, you turned around to walk back out.

Silently you opened the door to his garage again and sneaked inside. He hadn’t moved at all. His eyes were closed but he stirred when he heard you.   
“You came back!” he whispered.

“Of course!” You quickly draped the comforter on top of him.

Crawling under the blanket with him, you wrapped your arms around him so you were face to face. “You ok?” you asked.

“As ok as I can be.”

“That’s all I’m asking.”

Again, he crawled towards you and buried his face against your chest. He was silent but seemed content and with the comforter on top of you, you could even feel the warmth return to his body. “This is fucking pathetic,” he whispered. “Crying my eyes out on my ex’s shoulder.”

“You’re not pathetic… and if you’re calling this crying your eyes out, remember me when I’m PMSing… This is nothing compared to that,” you tried making light of the situation.

“Can’t do anything right… fuck.” His body shook. Was it silent laughter or sobs? You couldn’t tell.

“Yea, right!” You chose your words carefully. While you both loved making fun of each other under normal circumstances, one wrong word now might drive him to desperation even farther. You silently let your hands glide through his hair and down his back.

He sighed deeply and relaxed against you, the darkness inside his head momentarily beaten. You could only hope it remained like that for as long as possible.


End file.
